Untitled For Now
by Hiei449
Summary: The guys now face a new enemy that has joined Tulpa. To fight her, the guys must travel around Japan, following an old myth about a totaly different set of armors. Is the myth true, and if so, will the armors help them to defeat this new foe?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is gonna be my totally redone version of "Untitled." The last story just didn't seem to go right after a little while. I looked it over and just didn't like it at all. It seemed way to fast, and the grammar at the very beginning totally sucked major ass. So here's my new version of "Untitled." Hope yall like it.

Chapter 1

The clocked chimed midnight in the large mansion where the Ronin Warriors now slept peacefully in their beds. Everyone was sound asleep, dreaming pleasent thoughts. Everyone, that is, except Mia. The light from inside the old study room was kept on as Mia flipped through her grandfather's old books that he usually found information from before storing into his computer files, but sometimes he would leave out important information that he thought was useless at the time, but which was very useful in their current situation. Tulpa had come yet again, but this time he brought a new friend for the guys to "play with" as he had put it.

After Anubis left and Lady Kira beginning to go against her master, Tulpa had recruited a new warrior: Sonya. She was a vicious woman who loved to torture her foes before killing them. She hadn't been particularly hard on the guys, seeing as how she was new and wanted to "play" with her new found "toys." Her words, not Mia's. Though she wasn't hard on them, she was able to injure them quite a bit considering that every attack she gave them sent the guys flying. Her speed was incredible, and her power was unimaginable. Even after the guys had brought forth their Inferno Armor, she was able to send them into the ground laughing. She would've killed them had she not decided to "play" with them later.

After all of them had returned and were cleaned up, Mia went straight to the study. She was determined to find a way in which they could defeat this new foe without becoming so badly wounded, or worse, killed. She sighed and shut which seemed the hundredth book, which, in all actuality, was really just the ninth. She placed the book on the growing stack on the table before getting up to get another one. She went over to one of the many bookcases that were piled high with old and new books. Old pieces of armors and artifacts collected over the years were placed around the room between and on top of bookcases and on tables. Mia walked over to one of the back bookcases, searching the books for anything that may hold some type of information on anything that would help them. She ran her fingers along the spines of the books, skimming over the titles of each book.

It was then that she noticed it. Looking at the title of the book, Mia frowned. The book was a small, leather bound book that was covered in a layer of dust with yellowing pages. Most of her grandfather's books were quite old, but none of them were this old. What puzzled her even more was that while all of her grandfather's other books were historic books, this one was titled "Mythic Legends." She knew her grandfather was into some myths and legends, but not enough to hold a book for so long.

She carefully removed the book from the shelf, not wanting any of the yellow pages to fall out, and gently opened it. It was then that she read the small notes on the inside. They were similar to those you find in health books when kids told you to go to a certain page and look at something disgusting or sexual. Mia gently turned the pages till she reached the page number that was written on the inside cover. There, folding neatly and set between the pages, was an old and crumbling piece of paper. Mia gently picked up the paper and set the book down on the opened pages. Unfolding it carefully, she began to read what it said.

Helping hands not found in one

But bound be nine

Burning in a pit of fire

Bathing in a swirl of salt

Dwelling in the darkest to give light

Hiding among the mother of life

Sleeping with the eyes that watch over

Mia would have read more, but whatever was on the other half of the paper was torn away. She frowned at what the note had said. It almost seemed as though there were…more armors? It seemed logical enough. The poem in her hand was similar to that of the one describing the Ronin Warriors. But how could that be? How could there be more armors? This confounded her even further. It looked like she was going to be doing a lot of researching, but it seemed like now she had a focus on what she was looking for.

Ok, that's chapter 1. I know it seems a bit short, but just think of it as an introduction to the story. The next chapters will be longer, I promise. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, someone actually likes this new story. Didn't think anyone would actually review. I guess it's a lot better than my last story that I wrote. That one just sucked major ass. Anyway, time to thank my reviewers for letting me know how much they actually like my story. Makes me feel loved!

ariana- Thanks. Yeah, it does need some more spice, which it will get soon. Don't worry, it will spice up soon in the next chapters.

Leyshaedawnfire- Thanks. Hope you'll like the rest of the story as well.

Ok, so this story is just getting started, and I'll let ya know something. This story may seem like it has a plot, but it's really just "make it up as I go." But it will have an ending!! I promise!! Basically what I do is I figure out a beginning and then how it will end and work my way from the beginning to the end making it up as I go along. I also take ideas given to me from other people and work them into the story somehow or another. So here it goes, the second chapter to the "make it up as I go" story. Hope you like it!

Chapter 2

"Helping hands not found in one but bound by nine?" Ryo said as he looked at the note Mia had found. It was confusing. After the guys had gotten up, they had gathered in the study with Mia to look at her findings. Mia had been looking all night for any kind of information that would lead to the meaning of the poem and what the rest of the poem had said.

"So, is there some kind of new armor or something?" Kento asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not sure. I've been looking everywhere in my grandfather's databases, but I haven't found anything yet. There isn't anything in here about that poem," Mia said as she continued to type, again coming up with a blank screen. It seemed as though the poem never even existed.

"Where did you find it?" Rowen asked. If they knew where it came from, they might be able to work from there and find some kind of hint.

"In that book over there," Mia said as she pointed to the open book of myths on the table. She had been too busy looking through the databases to even look at the book.

Rowen walked over and picked up the book. It was open on some kind of myth about a ghost. He flipped the pages gently, being careful not to tear any of the delicate paper, till he reached the tale of contents. There, he carefully read each of the titles of myths that were held within the confines of the book. There, the second to last myth was one that caught his eye. It was titles "Warriors of the Elements." Rowen carefully flipped the pages of the book to the myth and started to read.

Cye noticed the somewhat thoughtful look on Rowen's face and walked over to read over his shoulder. "Find something?"

"I might have," Rowen explained. "Listen to this." All eyes turned to Rowen as he began to read. "Long ago, the elements were not controlled by the earth, but by a few select people who were destined at birth to gain this power when the current holder could no longer take on this job. Usually they were females. They were known as the Elemental Priestesses at first. They lived peacefully, bringing the nature of their elements to places where it was needed. They brought water to the thirsty, fire to the cold, light to the scared, life to the dead, and food to the hungry. The world was at peace with the Elemental Priestesses with them. Everyone was joyful. During this time, there was no need to fight nor was there any need for weapons.

"It was until one of the elements was passed to a certain priestess, one who was evil at heart. She was given the power of wind, one at which she did not like at all, finding wind being the most useless element to have ever been created. She was hungry for power and set out to collect the powers of each of the priestesses. Because of this, the world was thrown into chaos, for the elements were never to battle one another. Such violence between the elements would destroy the world.

"The evil priestess began to destroy each of the Elemental Priestesses until there was but nine left. The remaining nine quickly set out to defeat the evil priestess. The battle between them lasted for days being that the evil priestess had collected the powers of the dead priestesses, making her very powerful. Using what strength they had, they sealed the evil priestess away where no human could reach her, sending her into a deep sleep.

"The Priestesses knew that their fight had caused great damage to the world. Many people had died and much of the land had been destroyed. Using what little power they had left, the priestesses set to work on restoring the world back to the way it had been. They brought life back to dead, let water return to the rivers and streams, made the soil rich for growing food, brought fire back to give them heat, and gave them the light of the sun and moon to see by. Everyone was happy once again.

"But their happiness did not last, for once the priestesses had finished, they had to be sealed away to regain the power they had lost. They left it to the humans to take care of the land they had left them with. They locked themselves away, hidden until they were needed again. Should the humans need them once again, they were to unseal them using the old poem that was carved in the stone slate upon the mountains. It was then that they were given the name Elemental Warriors."

"Damn. Well this must be the poem, or at least half of it," Ryo said as he looked at the poem again. "Burning in a pit of fire?"

"Looks like we got some searching to do. If these priestesses are actually real, then maybe they can help us out," Sage said from his spot on the windowsill. Though he usually didn't believe in myths that often, especially ones that sounded as outrageous as this one, he was willing to try anything once at this point.

"Yeah, but this isn't so easy. I mean, there are so many places that they could actually be. The story said that they went where their power was most needed. That means they went around the world. They could be anywhere by now," Kento said as he looked at the poem, as though there'd be any kind of clues to where they could be.

"Actually, I think they're here in Japan. This book has a map on the back cover, showing where each of the myths originated. It says here that the 'Elemental Warriors' was in Japan. There's a good chance that they're somewhere in Japan," Rowen replied as he looked at the map.

"Rowen might be right. It's not a big lead, but it shortens our list of possible places," Cye said, still looking over Rowen's shoulder.

"I'll keep looking through my grandfather's databases for any information on them," Mia replied as she started to type again.

"I'll take Sage and Whiteblaze out and see if we can find anything that might have something to do with the priestesses," Ryo said as he stood from his chair.

"I'll start looking through the books in here and see if I come across anything," Rowen said as he laid the book open on the myth before heading over to the bookshelves.

Cye looked over at Ryo. "Kento and I will head out into town and see if we can find out any other information on them there."

Ryo nodded and headed out with Sage. Cye headed towards town with Kento while Ryo and Sage took off on Whiteblaze. Rowen began to read through books while Mia continued to type. They didn't know how, but somehow or another they would find out if this myth was true. And if it was, they could really use the help. If not, then they had no way of knowing how to defeat this new foe.

Ok, this chapter totally and completely sucked, and I know it. But hey, it's 1:30 in the freakin morning and I'm tired as hell, so of coarse it's gonna suck. But anyway, here it is, and good night cause I'm goin to bed. –passes out in bed- ZZZZZZZZZZZ


End file.
